Surprise Ms Granger!
by Daisyflower
Summary: In Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, a horrible incident happens, and her best friend dies, this makes her turn her back on the wizards world and live a muggles life. But 10 years later an unexpected turn of event makes her remember she's witch inside.
1. A normal Girl in London

Hermione Granger was a normal girl, she lived in London, and had a normal life. She was 27 and single who lived in a flat above a restaurant with her friend Alex. She worked as a scout for a Hotel chain, she found locations for them to build hotels and hotels they could buy. Hermione was very good at her job, and she loved it because she traveled so much. She loved to travel and see the world, she loved Greece and Italy, America and Egypt, travel was a something she had always enjoyed. She also loved to live in the city, but was no city girl, she didn't go to clubs much, or out with friends. She just was a normal girl in London.

"Hermione!" called a voice from the other room, "can I borrow your red top!"

"Of course Alex" Hermione replied, "Why?"

"You know, my_ date_ with Mark!" Alex had fancied Mark for a year now, but were always just good freinds, and finally, they were going on there first date.Hermione was quite doubtful of this reltionship, but she could never let her friend know that.

"Alex, just give it back by tomarrow" Hermione shouted through the wall, "I'm leaving on monday"

Suddenly a blond girl about the age of 25 walk into the room, wearing a red halter top, black waving skirt, and 3-inch high heels. Hermione ran and gave her a hug, telling her she look wonderful, and they heard a knock at the door.

"Please get it 'Mione" Alex said to her, "I still need my make-up"

"Fine!" and Hermione stormed off pretending to be mad, "But I will NOT invite him in"

"Thanks" The blond girl cried from the bathroom as Hermione opened the door. A guy stood nervously at the door, wearing for what was probably the first time in his life a tie. He had brown hair, was tall and quite built, and when he say Hermione he looked relived.

"Is Alex ready?" Mark asked with a small smile.

"She's almost ready, you know her _really _slow!" answered Hermione, "She should be ready any minute"

"Hey Mark, we should be going," Hermione heard the voice behind her say, and Alex walked past Hermione and looked at her, "and what are going tonight?"

"Well you know me, one hundred-percent Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Ms.Granger!" Alex laughed, and added in a whisper so Mark couldn't hear " I just want you home when I come home, so I can tell you all about everything!"

"You two should get going! Now out!' with that Hermione made both her friends leave her flat, and leave her in peace. Hermione was in fact staying at home tonight, much to Alex's dislike. Alex liked to be with lots of people, filled with fun, but Hermione, liked to think, but keep herself occupied enough not to think to much.

Hermione was planing to watch her favorite movie tonight, Cocktail, while eating a bunch of junk food. Hermione loved sappy love stories, and she wish onewould happen to her. For the next to hours of Hermiones life, she sat in front of the televison, pigging away at popcorn, soda, cookies, candies and many other suger filled snacks, like most other Saturday nights.

* * *

Short but just to let you see Hermiones life, Please review, if I get no Reviews I will delete this and pretend it never happened. Thank you  



	2. Burnt Breakfast

Hermione woke up to find herself on couch with popcorn and candy all around her, the DVD play screen for cocktail still on the TV, and a very cheery Alex making pancakes. Hermione looked around, something was out of place. It took her a moment and remembered why she had cooked every dinner and breakfast for her and Alex. Alex was a terrible cook! Hermione jumped off the couch and began to walk toward Alex.

"What are you doing?" Hermione cried.

"Making breakfast!" Alex said, sounding hurt.

"You can't cook!" Hermione called as the smell of burnt beacon started to fill the air. She rushed over and turned off all the burners but too late, the smell of burnt beacon and pancakes took over the room. Hermione looked at the kitchen, batter everywhere, along with flour, eggs and a number of thing Hermione didn't want to know what were. Then as if not to add to the chaos, the toaster started to smoke, and catch fire, and Hermione noticed that bread wasn't in it, but it was filled with frozen strawberries. Hermione gapped at her roomate as her put out the fire, and turned off the smoke detector.

"What the hell were you doing" Hermione yelled

"I was cooking" Alex spat back.

"Well I'll go tell Marie were ok, becuase she would have heard the smoke detector, then get us some breakfast, and coffee, while you clean up this mess" Hermione said. Hermione wanted any reason to get out of the smoke filled kitchen. "OK?"

"Ok" Alex said quietly

Hermione rushed out of her flat and upstairs to the owner of the building and restaurant to tell her they were fine. Hermione had a very long lecture of how it was very early for us to have smoke dectetors going off, and soon was heading down the street to a nearby cafe. Hermione then thought she would take her time and walk through some shops to burn time so the flat was very smoke free. Hermione pasted through a number of souvenir and antique shops, then Hermione turned walked into a used bookshop. The bookshop was quite large, and she decided to take a walk in the shop.

There were all kinds of books in the shop, and Hermione was on cloud nine, she quickly passed the science and philosiphy books, and found the fiction section. She look through many books and spent quite a long time there, but her gaze fell on a book on the very top shelf, it was far away, but on the spine she could make out a crest with a _H_ on it. She climbed the ladder and took the book from the self, she stared at the cover, it was a plain black book, but about too times the size of a normal book, the title was imprinted in to the cover and read "_Seven years of wonder"_ Under the cover was a crest that was famillar, it had an _H_ in the middle, and a Bager, Lion, Raven, and Snake in each corner..

"I found that book a while back, I did" Hermione heard a voice behind her, "You might be the first person to ever give that a second glance, you might be... odd book it is, very very odd, all written by hand. Odd story too."

"Where did you get this?" She asked but her gaze didn't leave book, she stared in wonder.

"I got that a while back I did, maybe 10 years, no no longer, long long time. Odd man gave it to me, he very very odd, very tall too."

"um.." Hermione said looking at the old shop keeper, "I'll take it"

Hermione left the shop staring at the book and walked all the way to the cafe with her head down, just staring at the cover, she was thinking one thing, _Why was it there?_ When Hermione got her breakfast, she put the book carefully into her bag and quickly returned home shuffling with her breakfast and coffee.

When Hermione returned to home almost all the smell was gone, but Hermione didn't care. Alex calledher name but Hermione didn't answer. She put the breaskfast on the table, then went directly into her room and placed the book into the suitcase she would be taking tomorrow, covered it with some clothes and hurried into the kitchen the book still on her mind. She wouldn't be able to read it with Alex around, what if it contained whys to tell if someone a witch? Or something worse? She just couldn't risk it.

* * *

Please review! thanks  



	3. A train, a book and a muffin

Hermione was now sitting on a train on it's way to Paris, she was traveling and there was only one other person in her compartment, an old man reading the news paper. She looked around then open her bag and pulled out the book she had bought the day before. She held it in her hands before she opened it, _What could this be_? She wondered, _How old is it, Who owned it? _Finally she opened large book that she had in her hands.

_Welcome, you have entered our book_

_This original owners of this book were:  
_

_Snuggle Puff_

_Moon Glider_

_and _

_Gold Worthy _

_In order to continue, you must be a student of Hogwarts_

_You must not be an enemy of any of the past owners_

_You must not abuse this book_

Hermione stared at the neat hand writing. She wondered who these three people were, and what the book contained. Hermione waiting a moment or two before turning the page.

_ This book contains the very divine secrets of Hogwarts School_

_And In this Book we will Tell you _

_Of the seven years we spent at Hogwarts_

_Our Seven Years of Wonder_

_If this book finds it's self in your hands_

_Then you have been chosen because,  
_

_You need the book,_

_Or the book needs you,_

_Or perhaps you need each other.  
_

Hermione read these words over a few times before turning the page once more _  
_

_There is only one rule_

_Never throw out or Destroy this Book_

_ If you find this book, you must leave you mark, _

_And leave a Chapter in this book, _

_Of how you used these secerts_

_Name, House_

_Snuggle Puff, Hufflepuff  
_

_Moon Glider, Ravenclaw_

_Gold Worthy, Griffindor_

_CandyCorn, Hufflepuff _

_Sneezy Poof, Hufflepuff  
_

_Brave Heart, Griffindor _

_Queen of Hearts, Ravenclaw _

_ Sand Man, Ravenclaw_

_Prongs, Griffindor_

_Wormtail, Griffindor_

_Moony, Griffindor_

_Padfoot, Griffindor_

_Prince of Time, Ravenclaw_

_Inferno, Hufflepuff_

_Wheezy's Dragon, Griffindor_

_The Red Dragon, Griffindor_

_The Black Dragon, Griffindor_

Hermione looked at the names that she know so well, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. She also look at the name, Wheezy's Dragon, who must be Fred or George, and The Red Dragon, must be the other twin, The Black Dragon must have been Lee Jordan. Did these two groups of pranksters really follow this book? Then her gaze feel upon a new line of the page that a letter appeared as if an invisible quill began to write, it soon read the words,_ The Muggle-born Princess_, _Griffindor_. Hermione stared at the letters, she knew, this meant her. But why did she have this book? She turned the page to see what await her on the other side.

_This is a book, of any secret that Hogwarts may have, If it is a secret passage, a teacher's soft spot, or anything you can think of, please add to our secrets, if it is worthy the ink we stay, but if not it will fade from this book forever. It is also a book of any adventures you have at Hogwarts, or pranks, or uses of these secrets, even if it's just getting a 'O' on a paper because you gave the teacher there favourite chocolate. Here is a list of the secrets in this school:_

_1. Secrets Passage: Second floor corridor past Charms room,- 5th floor behind Gobin statue_

_2. Buy Professor Whitehorn English cream pies for Christmas, he loves them_

_3. Secret Passage, Entrance Hall, Witch statue- basement near Kitchens_

_4. Kitchens- Basement, Tickle the fruit_

_5. If you say, __'pak' to the centeurs to in the forbidden forest they will let you go_.

The secrets went on for pages and pages, switching hand writing from time to time. She saw many famillar passages and Secrets, including the Room of Requirement. It finally came to an end at _569, Secert passage- Flich's office- Bathroom 2nd floor_. She couldn't believe such a book existed, and she could tell there was much more to come. She had always wondered the secrets of Fred and George, and she had an answer. Hermone couldn't get one thing out of her mind, _why did she have the book?. _

Hermione looked around the compartment, the man was reading his newspapper. Hermione was very interested in this mysterious book, but was very hungry at the same time. She wondered which should wait, food or the book, she decided neither. Hermione, then got up, put her bag into the overhead comparment, and headed out the door book in hand.

Hermione found the food carriage was near the back of the train, and it took her a good 10 minutes to get there. She only got herself a muffin because she hated the price of food on trains. She was soon settled into a booth all by herself, with her muffin and book. She then thought to herself, _I must look like a dork, all alone eating a muffin and with my nose in a huge book_. But at that moment nothing would have stopped her from reading that book, well almost nothing.

"H-hermione?" She closed her book quickly was spun around staring at a face from so long ago.


	4. Blast from the past

"Ron?" Hermione answers, embracing him in a huge hug. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," Ron a agreed, and held her back at arm lenght. Then with a small smile on his face he said, "Wow, you've changed a lot."

"We both have," She said with a sigh.

"Some things have, some things haven't," Ron smiled again, "Like I found you with your nose stuck in a book." He paused for a second and looked at Hermione again, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh you know, London, I've travelled a lot too,"

Ron paused before asked his next question."You've gone muggle haven't you?"

Hermione was silent.Then after a moment she nodded slowly.

"Who was the last witch you talked to," Ron questionned her.

"Oh, I'll have you know, I talk to witchs all the time," Hermione shot back, "Like this girl at a dounut shop, I'm pretty sure she's a witch."

"Who was the last person you talked to as a witch?" He questionned her not satifyed by her answer.

"Ginny," she said softly.

"When?" He asked in the same tone.

"The morning after Harry's -" She stopped mid sentence, "The morning I left, She saw me leaving"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback _**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly peering from behind the door, "Is that you,"

"shit," Hermione muttered under her breath. She then gained composerand answered, "Ya. It's me"

"Are you leaving?" Ginny asked as she stepped into the dark kitchen of the Burrow and saw Hermione with luggage in her hands, "Where will you go?"

"I'm going home," Hermione said trying to stay strong, "I need to,"

"Why?" Ginny asked through tears, "Why now? We need you _now_."

"You'll all have each other, you will be strong," Hermione paused again tear starting to fall, "But for me this world has brought me nothing but hurt, It has only lost me a friend,"

"And gained you a family," Ginny answered tears still running down her cheeks, "Aren't we a family to you, we love you. And we need you now. _I_ need you now. Now more then ever. Your parents will never understand this loss, You need to stay"

"But I can't stay, I can't be here," Hermione said only half believing herself, "I need to leave, there's nothing more for me here,"

"How dare you say that!" Ginny said hurt, "You have everything here, you have friends, and people who love you. This loss is hard for everyone. For Ron, for mum, for me, for _everyone._ But do we run? NO! Just because it hurts now doesn't mean it will forever, doesn't mean you need to forget about everything."

"You don't understand!" Hermione screamed, "Everytime I see you, I see him, everytime I see Ron, I see him, everytime I see Molly, or Arthur, or Anything here, I see him, I see our friendship, I remember the times we laughed, and the times he saved the world!

"I do understand! You don't think I see him everytime I see you, or Ron, or anything else! I see him and remember I loved him, but I don't run, I want to, but I don't! I know I will heal." Ginny paused, and continued in a softer voice "I know I won't forget him, he will always be in my heart. But what you're trying to do, _you're_ trying to forget him, forget us, forget who you are!"

Hermione didn't respond for a second. _Ginny misses Harry just as much as me, if not more, I was being stupid thinking I was the only one that was hurting,_ thought Hermione. Suddenly her feeling of misundersanding disappeared and was replaced by complete understanding. But Hermione knew that she couldn't stay, her home wasn't here anymore.

"Sorry, Gin. I forgot, of course you understand, you loved him so much." Hermione said through tears, "But I'm not as strong as you. I'll never be as strong as you. I can't face it now. And if I can't face it, I can't help you face it. I just need to be away from this, away from everything."

"Please don't leave" Ginny said still crying, "Please don't forget us."

"I need to leave" Hermione answered, "But I will never forget"

"Please, 'Mione" Ginny said with so much meaning. It was her last plea,_ Please_ don't leave, _Please_ don't forget, _Please_ be happy, _Please_ come back. _Please_...

Hermione then hugged her best friend tightly, then she grabbed her bags walked out the door and vanished. Ginny sank to the floor still crying. The only person she could really relate to was now gone.

**_End-Flashback_**

* * *

"Everyone was sad when you left, especially mum," Ron said. 

"I needed to go though,"

"She didn't even know if you were safe, she worried"

Hermione paused, not answering for a few minutes then finally she said somthing that was long overdue.

"I'm sorry Ron," The she embraced her friend in a long huge. "I'm sorry for everything!"

"So what have you've been up too?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ron paused, "I'm working with the ministry, the department of Internation games and sports."

"The ministry, huh?" Hermione sounded quite unimpressed, "a lot of people end up at the ministry"

"I said I worked _with _the ministry, not at," Ron corrected

"So what do you do then?"

"I find places for big international events, like the quidditch cup," Ron explained, "It's quite fun, I get to travel a lot, and get free tickets to all major events."

"Sounds great. But what brings you on a muggle train?" Hermione asked.

"Travelling with a friend," Ron explained, "A muggle friend"

"A lady muggle friend?" Hermione suggested raising an eyebrow. Instead of the immediate denial she was expecting, Ron was silent. Slowly she saw his cheeks turn the color of his hair.

"Oh," Hermione said excitedly,"Sit down, and tell all"

Ron reluctently sat in the booth and began to tell Hermione about his travel partner Samantha. Samantha was a muggle , who he had met about two and a half years ago. Sam was a dentist, who lived in London, but grew up in Scotland. And by the sound of it Ron was hopelessly in love, and Sam was too. Ron was on vacation with her, and on the last day he was planning to purpose.

"Oh I'm so happy for you" Hermione said happily, "Let's go find her!"

"Ok, but please don't embrass me!" Ron said sarcastically.

* * *

Ron lead Hermione to a compartement which was completely empty except for a blond who looked like she was in her mid-tweenties. She had hazel eyes, fair skin and was wearing a brown knit sweater. 

"Sam," Ron said to the blond, "This is Hermione, she is an old friend of mine from School, one of my best friends."

"Hello," Answered Sam, "Ron doesn't really talk much about his old friends that much, although I have heard about you,... and Harry"

Hermione paused for a minute before she responded, "Yes the three of us were the best of friends, but surprising we lost touch the summer after graduation."

"I know what it's like to loose touch with old friends. My best friend moved to America, we don't even send Christmas cards anymore."

"So from what Ron has told me your a dentist, my parents were both Dentists," Hermione said trying to change the subject off Harry, and friends. She also wondered how much Sam knew about Harry's death and Ron's world.

"Yes I am, I kinda fell into it because my parents were also dentists, I would mush rather have a job where I could travel. But I do travel a lot with Ron, when i can get time off."

"Really, where have you two been?" Hermione said happy that the topic of conversatoin was back on muggle business.

For the rest of the Train ride Hermione, Sam and Ron chatted marrily about everything. The subject of conversation never venturing near witches and Wizards. Hermione and Sam hit it off right away, and seemed to be able to have intellegent muggle conversation which Ron was left out off.


End file.
